Let Me Be Your Star
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: The Berrys and Hummels go to New York for Kurt and Rachel's NYADA auditions. This is Rachel's. Featuring the song "Let Me Be Your Star" from the tv show SMASH  hence the title .


**Rachel's NYADA audition.**

**the song is "Let Me Be Your Star" from the NBC tv show SMASH. (you can find the audio if you go to jessisaurisjealous . tumblr. com /tagged/let me be your star)**

**as usual, reviews are always welcomed (and encouraged!). this fic is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!** **don't be afraid to rip it apart if you want to. i'm always open to constructive criticism!**

**happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>She was still nervous even though her dads and Kurt kept telling her not to be. The Hummel and Berry families had gone to New York for the weekend to meet with the NYADA Admissions Department so the two finalists could audition for a place in the student body.<p>

Rachel's taxi ride to the audition was strangely quiet. She and Kurt were too wracked with nerves to speak, and the Berry men eventually gave up trying to make small talk.

An hour after leaving, Rachel's name was called by the smiling Department secretary. She took a steadying breath, squeezed Kurt's hand, and followed the secretary around the corner to the audition room.

First she had her oral interview where she answered questions about her experiences in theater and music, about her other hobbies, and then about the details regarding her suspension.

She wasn't sure if her truthful answers were going to land her a spot, but she at least knew there was one thing she could control, and that was her talent.

After about twenty minutes of talking, she traded her copy of her song's accompaniment for a water bottle.

"Take a minute or two to calm any nerves, and we'll be back to hear your audition, alright?" the admissions department head said kindly.

Rachel simply nodded in response, and then spent the next two minutes breathing deeply and humming to warm up again.

Soon the department members were back, the video recorder had been turned on, and the music disk had just been put into the CD player.

Rachel cleared her mind and listened to the music, remembering all of the talks she'd had about it and what the song meant to her.

_"Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame, and a face and a name to remember. The past fades away because as of this day Norma Jean's gone, she's moving on._

_Her smile and your fantasies play a duet that will make you forget where you are. The music starts playing, it's the beat of her heart saying 'Let me be your star.'"_

She remembered how she'd gone to Shelby for advice and the woman had known instantly what song she should sing for his very audition.

_"Flashback to a girl with a song in her heart, she's waiting to start the adventure.  
>The fire and drive that make dreams come alive, they fill her soul. She's in control."<em>

"_The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls, well they're all in this girl's repertoire. It's all for the taking, and its magic we'll be making. Let me be your star."_

Kurt could hear something but at first he couldn't quite tell what it was or where it was coming from, but soon he placed it and put his ear against the wall, listening intently. He could hear Rachel through the insulation and a proud smile spread across his face.

No longer sifting through memories, Rachel focused on the words she was singing, trying her hardest to communicate her happiness, hope and [slight] desperation.

"_I just have to forget the hurt that came before, forget what used to be. The past is on the cutting room floor, the future is here with me. Choose me."  
><em>

"_Fade up on a star with it all in her sights, all the love and the lights that surround her. Someday she'll think twice of the dues and the price. She'll have to pay, but not today"_

The secretary smiled to herself to see the two Berrys and Kurt with their ears pressed against the far wall of the waiting room and tears in their eyes.

"_And she'll do all she can for the love of one man, and for millions who love from afar. I'm what you've been needing. It's all here and my heart's pleading 'Let me be your star'!"_

The department members all looked a bit stunned when Rachel opened her eyes. She nervously looked around to see if there was something she was missing, but didn't see anything.

The disk with her accompaniment was returned to her with a wide smile and the Head shook her hand.

"Thank you so much for coming in today, Miss Berry. We'll be looking over all of our finalists again, and you should hear be hearing back from us within the next few weeks," he said, still smiling.

Rachel simply nodded, looking nervous again as the Head showed her out.

"Don't look quite so shaken, Rachel, your audition was stunning."

She smiled politely and thanked him before returning to the waiting room.

Her fathers and Kurt all moved from the far wall of the room to their seats as Rachel opened the door, but she didn't bother asking for details.

Kurt immediately tackled her in a hug as soon as she stepped in the room alone.

"Rachel, how dare you keep something like that from us! That was just not fair! When we get home, you _have_ to sing that for everyone, you just have to!"

Rachel laughed and agreed, then hugged her fathers.

She'd even impressed herself with her audition, so she definitely had a good feeling about that mentioned phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? i'd love to hear 'em! :D<br>**


End file.
